The invention relates to a mold system having a hollow outer mold part extending along a mold axis and a hollow inner mold part inside the outer mold part and forming therewith an annular cavity adapted to hold a plastic mass for the production of a preform, e.g. of a drink bottle. To speed curing of the plastic mass a cooling tube extends coaxially inside the hollow inner part and forms a passage having an inner portion inside the tube and an outer portion outside the tube and between an outer surface of the tube and an inner surface of the inner mold part. A coolant, e.g. cold water, is circulated through the passage.
Such molds are used for the primary forming of preforms that subsequently are blown up to a form a bottle and are then reformed. For fast cooling of the preform after its forming in the cavity between the inner and outer mold part a coolant, for example water, is pumped into the inner mold part by means of the cooling tube. The coolant passes through the circular outer passage portion to contact the inner surface of the inner mold part. In this manner, a relatively fast cooling of the preform is achieved so that the fabrication speed of the preform is relatively high. The fabrication time is substantially a function of the cooling of the preform.